herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Rider
Alex Rider is the protagonist in the Alex Rider series. He is the nephew of a secret spy for MI6 named Ian Rider, whom he lived with because his parents died in a plane crash when he was a baby. When his uncle was killed, Alex took his place and was sent to finish his uncle's final mission, then went on to complete 8 more missions around the world. After that, he went to America to live with the family of a friend. Biography A few months after his birth, Alex's parents were killed in a plane crash. Alex was then raised by his uncle, Ian Rider. They travelled widely, throughout the UK, Europe and the Americas. Alex learned many of his skills on these trips, making him the perfect candidate for MI6. He has spent most of his life in a terraced house in Chelsea, London, Ian Rider's home. Alex resides at this address with his legal guardian, Jack Starbright. After the death of his uncle, MI6 recruited Alex Rider for special assignments. Personality Alex has become quite obstinate, courageous independent in his character as a result of having no parents. Quick-witted and good at assessing the dangers ahead of him, particularly on missions, he has a very strong level of intuition. Though he is prone to extreme emotion at times (such as fear and panic) he never lets it get the better of him. Shown to be a mature teenager, Alex is good at analzsing situations, before then often going on to handle them better than most adults would be able to. He has a kind-hearted personality and retains this even after being exposed to death and danger on a regular basis because of his involvement with MI6. He is shown to have a good sense of humour, often aiming bits of snarky and dry mockery at his enemies despite the danger that he is in. He purposefully does this because he knows that people make more mistakes when they're angry. He is also pessimistic and can be rather rigid towards people, especially to Tom Turner and Belinda Troy in Skeleton Key, since they keep ignoring and antagonising him, despite the fact that he saved their lives. He is an extremely self-sacrificing, brave and heroic person, always willing to give himself up for his friends or family. He is also sarcastic and frequently angers those around him with a cutting remark. He cares very much for people such as Jack Starbright or Sabina Pleasure. He is rather deductive and extensively brilliant, displaying a natural talent for espionage techniques. He is an excellent tactician and an adept spy, using several of his teenage characteristics to his advantage. After each and every mission, Alex is severely traumatized. By the end of Scorpia Rising, he's profoundly emotionally damaged. Losing his housekeeper, the only adult who really cared about him, was a major blow, but shooting Julius was also a contributing factor. Not only did he kill another human being, he killed a person who looked just like him. Essentially, he killed himself. Because of this, he is mostly quiet and brooding after it's all over. The head of CIA, Joe Bryne compared it to "As if he had aged ten years." Abilities External Links *https://alexrider.fandom.com/wiki/Alex_Rider_(character) - taken from Alex Rider Fandom. Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Secret Agents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Egalitarian Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Global Protection Category:Unwanted Category:Neutral Good